Le Petit Geant
by lilyroxmysox03
Summary: As Nate watched Vanessa go with her dignity intact, he wondered where he was when God was passing out brains. And he wasn’t even religious. ONESHOT.


_Le Petit Geant_

* * *

Hey, this is another Nanessa oneshot. I really miss normaleness in Gossip Girl, everything is so unbelievable it's not even fun anymore. And the threesome? Wasn't that intense and awesome like they said it would be. Suckers. Anyway, if they decide to go with Vanessa+Dan, they're 2 seasons late, and **waaaaaaaaaay** too gross.

* * *

They were to meet at Le Petit Geant.

It was a place for people just like Vanessa. Artistic people often gathered there, talking in hushed tones, slightly hoarse from shouting out approvals at anarchists' clubs, or playing instruments on the street for fun. They often chased after people who tried to give them money.

Le Petit Geant only served coffee and shortbread, but people still loved it. And so Nate waited patiently, hastily wiping off the salt and pepper grinds from the Formica tabletops-although he had no idea why they would have salt or pepper shakers, they don't go with the shortbread-and ordered a coffee with milk.

He waited for what seemed like a lifetime.

-

They were to meet at Le Petit Geant.

She was glad that he had called so soon, to answer eagerly to her request. The restaurant that he chose just went to show that he still cared, despite her hasty retreat out of the Archibald mansion. Unfazed by the biting cold and the ominous sky above her, the Sun setting brilliantly, quickly conquered by the night sky. The warmth of the café light drew her closer. Wrenching open the door, she realized she had held her breath, because she let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Nate's body.

-

"Hey," He uttered the word, almost unable to get it out of his mouth. For one second, he felt reassured at the sight of Vanessa, the familiarity of it soothing. But the image of Blair's warm brown eyes and her soft chestnut curls popped into his mind. He was with Blair for most of his life. They definitely did something right, to be together for so long.

Vanessa still had the hopeful face on, her body leaning forwards. Her black curls falling onto her cheeks, obscuring her piercing blue eyes.

-

"Hey," Vanessa set her book bag down on the back of the chair, and sat down, eager to look at Nate's almost beautiful face. He would've made a very pretty girl. She giggled slightly, partly because of her joke, and the giddiness inside of her.

Nate looked about to say something, but ultimately decided not to.

"Thanks for seeing me, it's really good to see you." She continued on, the warmth in her eyes conveyed a thousand words. Hope. Love. Want.

-

Nate closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. Vanessa or Blair? He promised Blair he would break it off so they could embrace their fate as the doppelganger couple of Brad and Angelina. But was this really what he wanted? Maybe if he had to convince himself, he wasn't ready. No, the voice inside him said, I'm sure of it.

"I have a feeling you're not going to like what I'm about to say."

-

Vanessa's chin fell down, her eyes piercing his in disbelief. She barely heard him say, 'Hey, don't act surprised, V. You saw this coming." Of course, she should've known. And she thought he was enveloped by Blair's needling, so used to being with Blair, out of habit. She felt so happy that she was the one to set him free, so to speak. Now, she was wishing the he left him there to die of inhaling too much Trish McEvoy vanilla musk perfume.

"I mean, you left first."

Vanessa wanted to scream, 'Yeah, only because you broke your promise to me in front of the whole Archibald clan!!!'. But she didn't. She still liked him. Right?

There had to be a way. She broke Jenny's naïve heart for this boy, even got him a ticket to Gummy Bears and Disco Balls, her lesbian sister's rock band.

"I know, but, I mean…"

Great. She was babbling.

-

"We can do something to figure it all out, if we tried."

Nate shook his head, eager to get this over with. He did this with dread, knowing that Vanessa would never look at him the same way again. But, this was for both of them. Vanessa would get bored, and Nate wouldn't make her happy. He shook his head again, a finality in his action.

He could tell Vanessa was switching into angry mode. She was never one to hold back.

"Ok," Vanessa nodded her head, still staring at him, despite being dumped. Bold as brass, not ever crying. "Well, at least we can end things honestly, right?"

Nate nodded spasmodically, like her was guilty and trying to ease out of the situation.

"Right."

-

Vanessa felt foolish, but cloaked it with fake indifference. How can he be the one to make excuses? She plowed on, determined to make him sweat. "Because if there's something else, you can tell me. Probably make things easier." She was surprised that she was already thinking about all the things that she needed to pick up from his place. Her video camera, magazines, toothbrush, picture of a sloth…extra clothes.

Blair's presence was there, looming over them, triumphant. Vanessa just knew she forced this on him. No, wait. Don't make excuses for him. He chose to do this.

Nate looked up, an attempt to be honest.

"This is about you and me. No one else."

"Really." Vanessa couldn't maintain her equanimity for long. The tears she had gathered were about to fall over the brink, with a simple blink.

"Yeah, really."

-

Vanessa scoffed, turning her head to the side. Nate felt remorse, of course, guilt. But, Blair was waiting. As much as he liked Vanessa, he didn't love her like he did Blair.

Convincing yourself again, Mr. Archibald.

Her lower lip wobbled and Nate wondered if she was going to crying front of him. No, she wouldn't, she just got up, unhooked the book bag from the chair, and straightened her back.

"I, uh, I have to go."

And with those, words, she left his life, the first time where she didn't leave any part of her with him, Sure, over the years, he kept apologizing. His love was never, _never _enough, but good enough for now. As Nate watched her go with her dignity intact, he wondered where he was when God was passing out brains.

And he wasn't even religious.

* * *

**A/N~** _So, yeah. Love it, hate it, just review...please? _


End file.
